Will anyone notice?
by CookieMonster1393
Summary: The war is over and the trio returns for there final year at Hogwarts. Something about Harry has changed but what to do when Severus is the only one who will notices? warining:selfharm! sorry no slash!
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

(Severus pov)

"_Ahh! For once I won't have to deal with the Potter boy. No, not this year. Not even the Golden Boy would be foolish enough to come back to school after the war. After all, Dumbledore had given him permission to skip it."_ Severus Snape thought happily while pouring himself a cup of tea.

Not having to deal with the brat was like a dream come true. No more problems in the potions classroom for a year. Well not exactly, it didn't stop other students from being big airheads, he knew that. Like Longbottom for example, the dumbass he'd had the pleasure to teach dearly more than could possibly be necessary. It still amazed him how the boy was capable of ruining even the simplest potion. Never mind the complex ones. He didn't want to know what would happen if Longbottom would try to brew one. The consequences could be disastrous.

But not having to face the Golden trio for a year really was something worth celebrating. He could stand Longbottom if he didn't have to see the Golden boy and his loyal followers, the Now-it-all and the Weasel, in his potion classroom.

"_I might just throw a party!"_ the man exclaimed sarcastically to himself. His famous smirk playing across his face. Just the thought of him at a party was improbable and him hosting one was impossible.

While sipping his tea, he casually flipped the Daily Prophet open. Checking the headlines for anything to read, his eyes froze on a small article at the bottom left corner. The teacup fell from his hand and hit the floor shattering into pieces.

"Just perfect!" he muttered.

(Harry pov)

"_Sirius!" Harry exclaimed at the sight of his godfather standing ahead of him._

_The man slowly turned around with an annoyed but hurt expression on his face. "What do you want?" the man asked coldly._

"_I…I-"Harry stuttered, taken aback by his godfather's harsh tone._

"_Spit it out would you? Otherwise be kind and leave, I'm quite busy at the moment." the dark haired man answered his words like ice._

"_What... What's wrong Sirius? Why are you acting like this?" Harry managed to whisper, this was not typical of him to talk like that. The puzzlement on Harry's face visible as he stared at his godfather._

"_What's wrong you say? Did you forget something my dear boy? I'm dead! D-E-A-D!" the man spelled out to him. "And it's because of you. Did you already forget that?" He asked bitterly. _

"_You walked straight into Voldemort's trap. And I had to pay the price, as many others likewise." Sirius spat and continued when Harry didn't say anything: "Did you even consider for a moment, that it might be a lie? Hermione tried to convince you, but you didn't listen. You could have gotten all your friends killed not to mention yourself and then we would have been screwed for good. I thought you were better than that. I TRUSTED you!"_

_Harry was on his knees by now, shaking, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Shocked and hurt at the same time. He had always loved Sirius and he was the closest to family he had ever had. The anger was something he could deal with, he was used to that. But the loathing and pity in his gaze was the things that ripped him apart._

"_Answer my question."Sirius asked with a hurt voice. "Did you forget it's your fault I'm dead?" _

_Unable to look up at him Harry settled for staring at the man's feet. "No. I never can." he managed to say._

_Sirius tugged Harry up to look at him in the eye. Tears ran down Harry cheeks and he closed his eyes. He couldn't stand his godfather's glare. "Don't cry like a little kid, it's your own fault. Oh, and by the way, being dead sucks, so thanks for that." the man said in a lazy tone, letting him go and Harry slumped to the ground. Sirius turned around and started to walk away. Harry scrambled after him and reached out and grabbed the hem of the man's robe._

"_Sirius, please, don't go. I'm so sorry, please don't go." Harry cried quietly his eyes red from tears. Finally raising his gaze to meet the others eyes._

"_Hmph." the man said as he pulled his cloak out of the boy's grasp and started to walk away._

"_Sirius wait! Sirius! Sirius…" Harry shouted desperately after him. Leaving Harry alone in the dark room, the voices started to fill his head. All the blames and criticism screamed at him:"You killer! Traitor! Can't you do anything right? You piece of filth!"_

"_Harry…"_

"_Please stop…" Harry begged, but the voices only laughed at him and accused him even more. Shaking, he desperately curled up into a little ball, quietly rocking himself as the voice continued there cries. _

"_Harry!" _

"_You couldn't save Black or your parents, how do you think you could ever beat Voldemort? You're supposed to be the savior, not the killer! You foul! You arrogant little brat…"_

"_HARRY!" one growing voice in his head shouted, above all the others._

Harry snapped out of his dream to see Hermione staring at him with a concerned look on her face, her chestnut brown eyes looking deep into his own, trying to figure out what just happened. She asked him carefully: "Harry, what happened? Are you okay?"

It wasn't until then, that Harry realized that he was hyperventilating and the feeling of wetness on his cheek he guessed it must have been from his tears. Embarrassed of his actions he turned away from Hermione's gaze and muttered: "Just a dream. I'm okay. "He gave her a weary smile. But it didn't reach his eyes.

"Harry…"

"I'm okay!" Harry exclaimed loudly. He was almost angry now. Why did she have to bug him about it even though it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it? "_Why can't she just let it be for once?"_ Harry thought.

She reached out to take his hand. The feeling made him flinch slightly. Unfortunately this didn't get unnoticed by Hermione and she eyed him quizzically, but didn't say anything. Pulling his hand away he made an excuse: "I'm going to the bathroom." and quickly made his way out of the room. Leaving a very confused Hermione to stare at the now empty doorway.

_AN: Please tell me what do you think, do you want me to continue it?Sorry for grammar or other mistakes, I tried my best on those. __ Leave a review but no flames please! I'm super excited about this fic because it is my first longer one, so hope you guys liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

(Severus pov)

The door of Dumbledore's office burst open when Snape marched in.

"Good morning Severus! What brings you here this early? Have you settled down nicely? Or was there something in the news that caught your eye?" Dumbledore exclaimed with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Taking a few strides, he was facing the older man, who was now lazily stroking Fawkes, his phoenix. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he finally managed to mouth between gritted teeth: "Tell me why the Prophet says Potteris coming back to school when it's obvious he isn't?"

"Why are you so sure he isn't coming back Severus?"

"Well you told him he could skip his last year at school if he wished to do so, am I correct?" When Dumbledore nodded, he continued: "So why would he be coming back to school? I mean, he would have to take classes with younger students and face the scenery he last saw during the war. The place he watched people die, some rather close to him I expect."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about him. But I believe it is wise to not even suggest such a thought." Dumbledore said in an amused tone, as if guessing Severus' reaction to the statement.

"Yes, it isn't wise to even think of such." Severus managed to answer with a tone of venom in his voice which clearly stated that if Dumbledore ever mentioned it to anyone, Snape would hex him so badly he wouldn't remember if Saturday was a day of the week or something you eat after lunch.

"But I must say Severus, you are mistaken this time. Harry himself informed me two days ago that he, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will be returning to Hogwarts alongside all the other students on the train tomorrow."

"_Just like them to ruin my year. So much of the peace and quiet…"_

"I see." he replied shortly, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Harry mentioned something about having a long conversation with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. He wrote that they had come to a conclusion that they would return to Hogwarts in order to complete their studies.

"_Typical. The Now-it-all most likely forced the other two to come back…"_ Severus thought, but kept his mouth shut once again and only nodded.

"But now that this is settled there is another matter I'd like to speak to you about…"

(Harry pov)

Harry knew he had acted like an ass towards Hermione earlier and had to apologize to her. After trying to plan beforehand as to what he would say, he decided it was best to just face the situation and hope it would go well. After all, this tactic of planning beforehand wasn't really working for him; it was just making him more and more nervous. He just hoped the right words would leave his mouth at the right time.

With that decided he took a deep breath and left the solitude of the bedroom he shared with Ron during his stay at the Weasley's. The solitude mostly worked because he had locked himself in but he was happy that they had mostly left him alone after, probably by Hermione's request. Harry was glad she understood that he wanted to get his thoughts straight before facing everyone else.

Walking into the living room of the Weasley house, he spotted Hermione reading a book on a couch next the window. He knew Hermione had heard him walk in but she still had her back to him and was reading on. "Hermione?" he whispered quietly.

"Hmmm…" was the answer.

"Harry sat opposite from her and waited patiently until she finished her page, marked it and set the book aside. Turning her gaze to him, he could see that he had hurt her feeling earlier but it was concern that shone the brightest in the depths of her eyes.

"Hermione, I- I'm sorry about how I acted back there. I overreacted. I love you like a sister and I hate myself for hurting you. Please forgive me." Harry stated hanging his head low so he wouldn't have to look at her in the eye.

"It's okay Harry, I understand. It hasn't been easy for you lately, even though the war is over." she said with a small smile.

Sighing Harry looked out of the window where Ron and the twins were playing Quidditch. "My life wasn't meant to be easy in the first place, you know that. It's just how things were meant to be and I accept it, I guess..."

"But Harry, you things won't always have to be that way. The war is over. Your part is done and you are free to live your life as you please now. No more battles and fights to face."

"You know that's not true Hermione. I am and always will be the savior. And even though Voldemort is gone, doesn't mean the war is over. Resistance still exists and most likely always will. Many still want me dead." Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt but Harry silenced her by raising his hand. "All I'm trying to say here is that we can't let our shields fall down now that Voldemort is gone. We are not safe yet and probably never will be completely. The Malfoy's are still out there and I know Lucius wants revenge. I would never forgive myself if you, Ron or anyone else would get hurt because of me. They're coming after you, just because you fought with the light. Just because you fought by my side." Harry said with the sound of defeat in his voice.

"But Harry, we did it because we chose to do so. You never forced us, rather more tried to push us away. We always made the decision by ourselves. You are my brother and I will NEVER leave your side." she said in a tone that told him that there was no point in arguing this issue any further, they had discussed it many times before in any case.

Standing to leave he smiled a true smile down at her and she smiled back at him. Talking to Hermione had made him feel much better, even though his nightmare still haunted him slightly. "I'm going to go pack now." Harry said all the while wondering what had he done to get such marvelous people as friends. It was something he didn't deserve.

"Okay, I think I'll have to force Ron to do the same too soon if he doesn't yank himself off that broom in an hour." Hermione said with a devilish smile. She had formed a liking of making Ron do chores the moment he tried to have some fun.

Shaking his head Harry turned to the staircase and started to walk up the stairs.

_AN: I know, I know this was a really boring chp! Don't worry it'll get more interesting within the next few chps. A special thank you to those who reviewed! Truly appreciated! If you see any grammar or other mistakes, I'd be grateful if you'd inform me. And I know that Snape and Dumbledore should be dead, but well, they're not!_

_Oh and sorry if you expected the news Severus found out to be something bigger than this…_

_Btw, hopefully you like the way I spaced the paragraphs. They are pretty spacious but I feel it's nicer to read that way. And I suck with commas so there might be some in the wrong places…_


End file.
